Tell Him
by Kayl Lebeau
Summary: Paire, Claire tries to deal with her feelings for Peter not knowing that he feels the same. With a little help from the other Heroes can they be together? Bad Summary, please read, AU Nathan is not Claire's father. NEW CHAPTERS UP!
1. Here we go again

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

AN - This is an AU story where Nathan is not Claire's father, so Peter is not her Uncle. PS imagine that Peter didn't explode in any way shape or form, they just stopped it ok :)

"abc" - Speaking

_'abc'_ - Thoughts

Chaper 1

It was just a normal Saturday afternoon, well as normal as it could get for the heroes that is. Every Saturday they all met at a diner in New York spent the day there, and then went back to Niki and D.L's for super and everyone crashed there over night. This had been happening since everyone moved to New York when Mohinder Suresh found them and they defeated Sylar.

Matt moved in with Peter after he split from his wife.

Niki, D.L and Micah live in a quiet part of New York (if possible) not far from Matt and Peter.

Hiro and Ando live with Issac.

And then of course there is Claire the now 18-year-old former Texas cheerleader that Peter saved to save the world.

She lived with Peter for a few weeks, which neither had a problem with, but Niki said it was to weird for a 17 year old girl to be living with a man 8 years older than her, so Niki made Claire move in with them. She doesn't mind , it was nice to feel like a part of a family again, now that her family don't even remember her.

"Claire it time to go hunny!" shouted Niki for the bottom of the stairs

"Ok Niki"

'_Oh great, here we go again, remember Claire big smile!'_

"Ok I'm ready," said Claire adding one of her show stopping smiles

As the got in the car Micah was telling his mum and dad about something that happened at school, as Claire was prepping herself for another night in the presence of the man of her dreams.

'_Ok big smile, relaxed, calm, this has to stop Claire, Peter Petrelli is a gorgeous man who is __**not**__ going to fall for a 18 year old kid, **you have to get over this'**_

"Claire you ok? You always get quiet when we drive to the diner"

_'That's because I don't want to go!'_

"I'm fine D.L, honest, I just have a bit of a headache"

Niki looked at her in the mirror and she could swear she saw a tear fall.

A.N - Ok this is my first Paire story, i will update as often as i can.

I hope you like it so far

Please Review

Kayl

x


	2. Truth Coming Out

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

AN - This is an AU story where Nathan is not Claire's father, so Peter is not her Uncle. PS imagine that Peter didn't explode in any way shape or form, they just stopped it ok:)

As the got out of the car Micah ran inside followed by D.L, as Claire went to follow Niki grabbed her arm

"Ok what's really wrong?"

"Niki I'm fine…."

"No you're not I saw you crying in the back seat Claire, you are like my daughter, you cant lie to me"

Just then Claire heard a laugh ringing out from the diner, a laugh she new to well, she looked at the window and saw him hugging Micah, Niki laughed, but Claire just looked away.

Niki saw her,

"It's Peter isn't it?"

"What?" Claire asked innocently as if she had no clue what she was talking about

"The reason you get so quiet every time we come here, It's Peter, You like Peter"

"Niki I have no idea wh…."

"Oh come on Claire, we all know something is wrong that's why you stay so far away from Matt, so he cant hear you!"

Claire looked up at her with tears in her eyes

"Oh Claire, sweetie tell him ho…" she said pulling her into a hug

"Niki I cant" Claire said before she could finish pushing away from her

"You guys are the only family I have now, and I can't risk loosing him, besides he doesn't feel the same way," Claire said looking to the ground

Niki smiled "Oh Claire he do…."

"Hey you two coming or you gonna stand there all day?" shouted Matt from the door

Niki looked at Claire put her arm around her and led her to the door, Claire didn't even notice a pair of brown eyes glued on her coming from inside the diner

As they got to the door Matt held it open for them as Claire passed he heard her thoughts

'_Oh god I cant do this!'_

He frowned looked at Niki and mouthed 'is she ok?'

Niki couldn't answer in case Claire heard so she thought it instead

'_Keep an ear out Matt I've found out what wrong with her, she's in love with Peter'_

"Did you tell her?" he whispered

'_Didn't get the chance'_

Claire was moving so slowly they both got to their seats before she had a chance, and the only seat left was right next to Peter, and with Matt to her left

'_Oh perfect'_ she thought hoping Matt didn't hear

AN – hey I hope you like any question message me

Please review

Kayl

x


	3. A World Full Of Hurt

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

AN - This is an AU story where Nathan is not Claire's father, so Peter is not her Uncle. PS imagine that Peter didn't explode in any way shape or form, they just stopped it ok:)

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

As she sat down her arm brushed Peter's and it sent chills up her spine, but Peter didn't even seem to notice. Claire shut her eyes to gather herself

'_God he doesn't even know I'm alive!"_

Matt's heart broke, he wanted to drag her outside give her a hug and tell her that Peter feels the same, that he thinks about 24/7, that every Saturday he spend 30 minutes just on his hair so it looks perfect, tell her that he spend 3 hour picking the right outfit always hoping she'll like it! But he couldn't not only would she then know he's listening to her but if he did Niki would kill him or she'd let Jessica out to play.

"Claire you ok?" asked Isaac

Claire opened her eyes smiled and nodded

"I just have a headache"

Just then before anyone could say anything else the waitress came over to take their order, they all ordered and then Peter excused himself to go to the bathroom. Claire watched him walk away and everyone else was watching Claire. As he disappeared through the door, Claire let her head fall to the table. Her smile disappeared and she looked about ready to cry

Everyone instantly stared to talk to her saying things like

"Come on Claire!"

"Don't let him see you like this"

Claire lifted her head looking slightly confused was she that obvious?

The only member of the group who didn't offer any support was Isaac, who simply stood up walked behind her tapped on the shoulder grabbed her hand and lead her to the garden and the back of the diner, as they walked towards it they past the rest rooms and as they past Peter came out.

Claire saw him, but couldn't bring herself to look at his eyes if she did she was afraid her body wouldn't function the same.

Peter's face dropped when he saw Claire with Isaac. But it felt like a knife had gone through his stomach when she barley looked at him. He walked back to the table hoping for an explanation,

"Why are Claire and Isaac going out back? Alone?"

"Oh Peter its nothing like that she just needed some air" said Niki

"So he kindly volunteered?" Peter said almost coldly, after all he had lost Simone to him before.

Peter ran his hand through his hair and his eyes would not leave that door

AN – hey I hope you like! thanks to everyone who reviewed

Please review again!

Kayl

x


	4. Regret

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

AN - This is an AU story where Nathan is not Claire's father, so Peter is not her Uncle. PS imagine that Peter didn't explode in any way shape or form, they just stopped it ok:)

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

**(Outside) **

Isaac took Claire to sit outside to calm down. If Peter didn't have the balls to tell her he was head over heels in love with her, he wasn't going to let him have the gratitude of seeing her upset! Claire was like his little sister, and if Peter Petrelli hurt her he'd regret it.

"Claire you ok? And I don't want a smile and a nod, I want an answer"

"I….I don't know" she said putting her head in her hands

Isaac thought about his response carefully

"You like Peter right?"

She just looked at him

"You gotta tell him Claire cause if you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

**(Inside)**

"Peter you've got to say something to her!" Matt encouraged

"Like what?"

"You like her man, so grow a pair and tell her!" D.L blurted out

"What am I suppose to say 'Oh hi Claire how are you? Oh by the way I've been in love with you from the second I saw you? I think about so much it fucking hurts?"

"Yes ok I wouldn't pick those words but it's a start, Peter this girl is hanging on by a thread, do something!" Niki shouted

**(Outside)**

"I cant!"

**(Inside)**

"I cant ok? I'm sorry I cant!"

Just then the food arrived

"Some one better go and get them," Niki said disappointedly

"I'll go" Said Matt "I'll make sure she ok" he said to Niki more than anyone else

Matt opened the door

"Hey guys food here" he motioned for Isaac to leave then stood in front of the door blocking Claire's exit

She stood up looked at Matt put on a smile, Matt just chuckled she moved to go around him, but he wasn't letting her get away that easy.

"Matt…."

"Don't bother with the I'm ok crap, you cant lie to me remember?" he said tapping his head

Claire sighed

"I'll be fine, I'm hungry can we please go in?"

Matt moved aside and let her in

As she walked inside her eyes instantly went to Peter who looked up at her with hurt in his eyes. She almost froze under his gaze but luckily Matt was behind her and he gave her a little nudge and she carried on moving.

They all began their meal in silence until Micah got bored and began speaking to Hiro, Then Niki spoke to Matt and Ando spoke to Peter. Claire just sat there in silence trying not to cry.

15 minutes later everyone was talking except Claire it was like they had forgotten she was there.

Minutes turned into hours quickly, and before they knew it they were leaving to go to Niki's.

As they all got up to leave Peter bumped into Claire.

"Sorry, I'm sorry" he said quietly

Claire nodded

And caught up with Micah

Peter kick himself for sounding so childish, D.L smirked

"What?" he snapped

D.L laughed

"Pete do me a favour, Please just grow a pair and tell this girl how you feel"

Peter looked at the floor

"Hey! She's like my daughter and I wanna see her smile again"

_'Come on Peter, suck it up'_

AN – hey I hope you like any question message me

Please review

Kayl

x


	5. Hope Guides Us

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

AN - This is an AU story where Nathan is not Claire's father, so Peter is not her Uncle. PS imagine that Peter didn't explode in any way shape or form, they just stopped it ok:)

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

When they got back to Niki's Claire disappeared outside and sat on Micah's old swing, which went unnoticed. Everyone was busy chatting and laughing and no one even noticed until Mohinder showed up that Claire was missing.

"I'm sorry I'm late traffic was a nightmare" he looked around greeted everyone that was in the room frowned looked at Niki and asked

"Where's Claire?"

"She's right…." Niki looked around "Oh My God! Claire!"

"Niki Calm down she's outside"

Niki sighed in relief

"What is wrong with her?" asked Mohinder

Niki whispered in his ear

"Yes?..Did you tell her about Peter?" he whispered

D.L shook his head

"I see, may I speak with her?" Niki looked at him and frowned

"Sometimes its nice to hear a new voice"

Niki finaly nodded but she was still unsure

'_I hope he doesn't make it worse'_

Mohinder went outside grabbed a chair and sat beside Claire

"Are you gonna drill me to?"

"No Claire I'm just concerned about you" He paused

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No"

"Ok then" he said making no move to leave

He sat there for a few moments

"It hurts" she finally said

He smiled

"What does?"

"Knowing he'll never feel the same"

Mohinder frowned in frustration how does he explain to this girl that the man inside feel exactly the same way she does without acctally saying it

"What makes you think he doesn't?"

"What?"

"Why do you think he doesn't feel the same? Has he told you so?"

"No"

"Does on ignore you at all?"

"No"

"Well there you go!"

Claire rubbed her head

"I don't understand"

"You can never give up hope Claire, hope guides us to our paths in life, if you loose hope you loose everything, but if you keep it and hold onto it, anything is possible"

Claire thought for a moment

"Hope Guides us, I like that" she smiled

"Now there's a rare sight"

"What's that?"

"A genuine smile from Claire Bennet" she laughed

"Think about it Claire for all you know Peter could be sitting in there thinking the same things you are now"

"He might not be"

"But like I said with hope anything is possible"

Claire smiles jumped off the swing and hugged Mohinder

"Thank you!"

**Inside **

"Hey Nik, come see this!" shouted D.L

"What?"

"She's smiling!"

Everybody looked even Peter who's stomach done back flips when he saw her smile, a true smile, not one of these fake one's she'd been putting on for weeks.

_'Does she really like me? Oh who am I kidding'_

"Yes" said Matt casually

"What?"

"Oh nothing" he said with a smirk

Peter glared he hated it when he done that

**Outside**

"Now I don't know about you but I'm hungry, will you join me inside Miss Bennet?"

"Yes I will kind sir" she laughed

AN – hey thanks for the reviews, there's still a lot more to come!

Please review

Kayl

x


	6. Do Something

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

AN - This is an AU story where Nathan is not Claire's father, so Peter is not her Uncle. PS imagine that Peter didn't explode in any way shape or form, they just stopped it ok:)

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

As Niki got food ready Claire had a plan she wasn't going to sit by Peter she needed a break. But plans don't always work as she found out when Matt 'accidentally' put her in the chair beside Peter.

_'Remind me to kill you later!"_

Matt just smiled

Dinner went well she spoke and laughed, and everything was going great until Peter turned '_oh god'_ ignored her and started talking to Matt on the other side of her,

'_Is he kidding! Hello! Sitting right here, god it's like he cant even see me!'_

Her heart sank. But this time she was angry as well. She pushed her chair back loudly enough to get everyone's attention threw her napkin on the table and said

"Please excuse me!"

She walked towards the front door heading for the porch, opened the front door and slammed it behind her. When she got out side she slid her back down the wall until her butt hit the floor but her head in her legs and wept

**Inside**

"You're an ass do you know that?" shouted Matt

"What did you do now?" Screamed Niki well he hoped it was Niki

"Pete do something!" Matt shouted

"I….I.." he looked at the door got up and walked towards it opened it and left the room

Niki went to fallow but was stopped by D.L

**Outside**

He didn't speak to her he just walked and sat down on the bench the opposite side of the door, he needed to think first.

Claire had no idea who came out but she needed to compose herself before even looking who it was.

When Claire looked up she got the shock of her life, Peter was that last person she expected to see. He looked at her, but she couldn't read his face. Her eyes watered again but she fought them away. After 10 minutes Peter had made no move to her and Claire had enough she was cold and she was going inside. She got up Peter looked up, but she didn't even look at him she walked inside.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing he just sat there"

Everyone shook their heads

"I'm going to my room see you guys later"

As soon as they heard her door close Peter came through the door, he looked around not seeing her, Matt nodded upstairs. He went to move but stopped

He looked at Niki, he reminded her of Micah when he was in trouble but she hid a smile. He asked

"Can I go up?"

"You Better!"

He ran upstairs and knocked on her door

"I'm fine" was all he heard so he knocked again

He heard her sigh,

"Niki I'm fin….." She said as she opened the door only to find it's not Niki, but the king of her heart. Claire waited for him to say something but he didn't, he just stood there.

'_Come on Peter say something'_ he told himself but all words left him when he saw the hurt in her eyes, did he do that? Was this all his fault? She deserves better than this, better than him!

"What?" Claire finally asked she was getting fed up

Still nothing,

'_You have to end it Claire_'

And as much as it killed her to do it she slammed to door in his face. She lay her head on the door as tears filled her eyes not knowing that Peter was doing the exact same thing on the opposite side.

Down stairs everyone cringed when they heard the door.

Peter managed to pull himself from the door and guide himself to the stairs. When he got to the bottom everyone gave him a sorrowful look

Peter turned to Matt

"You've got your key right?"

Matt nodded

"Good, cause I'm gonna take off"

"Peter, you haven't got to go, stay she'll calm down by morning!" Niki pleaded

They needed each other

"No the last thing she'll wanna see is me, I'll see you soon"

Peter went out the door and Matt grabbed his coat,

"I'll go after him, make sure he's ok"

Peter might have acted like an ass tonight but the last thing he needed was to be alone.

He quickly caught up with him and Matt said he would drive.

Most of the ride was quiet, until he heard something that made him swerve the car

_'I think I love her'_

Peter didn't even notice Matt looking at him.

AN – hey I hope you like.

Please review!

Kayl

x


	7. Stubborn

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

The next morning was cold and dark, But Claire still came down bright and early all ready to apologise to Peter for slamming to door in his face, but he was no where to be found and her heart sank, she already knew what the answer would be but she asked Niki

"Niki where's Peter?"

"He left last night hunny"

"Oh," she said as she held back a tear

Claire went outside and sat herself down on the deck. She was all ready to apologies and let things go back to normal, but that was the thing, nothing in her life would ever be normal. She would never be normal after all if she was she'd never have met Peter or anyone in her 'family'. Something caught her eye so she turned her head, it was Hiro.

"Cheerleader Claire?"

She smiled good old Hiro, she looked at him tears in her eyes. He'd called her 'Cheerleader Claire' since she'd met him and he never stopped. Even though she hadn't been a cheerleader for a long time. But he meant well.

"You like Peter?"

She nodded

Hiro smiled

"And Peter like you?"

She shook her head

"No Hiro"

Hiro frowned

"Yes, I see many things, Peter love cheerleader Claire!"

Claire laughed

"If he did I think he'd tell me"

"But maybe he shy, you tell him! Then we all be happy"

"No Hiro, I can't"

She stood up kissed him on the cheek and walked inside

"But Peter love Claire" Hiro sighed

The following week when Niki called to tell her to get ready to go to the diner, she refused

"I think it's best if I don't go Nik, its just better that way"

Niki was gob-smacked. Niki spent half an hour trying to get her to change her mind, but Claire being Claire was having none of it.

When they got to the diner everyone asked where she was except Peter he had a pretty good idea she wouldn't come.

"She's not coming, I tried to convince her but she's so stubborn"

They all tried to act normal like there was nothing different but there was still that empty seat that Peter hadn't taken his eyes off all day. They all tried to talk to him even Isaac, but Peter barley said two words.

"Ok everyone ready to go"

They all stood to leave except Peter.

"Pete you coming?"

"No"

Niki snapped her head around

"What?" she asked

"I'm not coming, it Claire's turn to see you all so I'll stay away"

"Peter don't be stupid"

"No I mean it, I'll go home"

"Fine if your both gonna act like children I'll treat you like children" Niki shouted as she walked away

And that's how things were for the next few weeks, Claire would avoid the diner and Peter wouldn't go back to Niki's, it was for the best he said, she didn't need him.

Oh but she did, she needed him like air. She'd wait in her room until she heard all the cars pull up she'd run down stairs and wait for them to come through the door hoping that maybe, just maybe he'd walk through the door but he never did. But she held onto the words Mohinder told her '_hope guides us Claire'_ and she put on a big smile even though it broke her heart a little more every time.

When Matt got home the next day, Peter was in his usual place lying on the couch, sulking like a child. Matt threw his keys down on the counter, which made him jump

"Hey!"

"Pete when are you gonna grow up and go and see her?"

"She doesn't need me" he said again, he was like a broken record

"Fine," Matt sighed they were just as stubborn as each other

"Oh by the way Niki asked us to look after something when they go to Vegas, I said yes" Matt said sheepishly hoping and wishing he didn't ask what, but all he got was a grunt so he smiled and went into his room

Flashback 

_**Niki looked over at Claire in the corner and shook her head**_

"_**We need to do something Matt"**_

"_**I know its getting stupid"**_

"_**When do you D.L and Micah go to Vegas?"**_

"_**In a few weeks, what are we going to do? We can't leave her here on her own for 2 weeks!" said Niki desperately **_

"_**I know that and I have an idea" he replied with a smirk**_

_**Niki smiled not needing to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking**_

**End Flashback **

* * *

AN – hehe! hey I hope you like. thanks for all the reviews

Please review more!

Kayl

x


	8. Bad! Very Bad!

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

Hey Claire come in hear a minute" asked Niki

"Ok" she sighed

"It's about when we go to visit Micah's grandmother, its not that we don't trust you but it not safe for you to be on your own for 2 weeks"

"Ok so where am I going?" Claire said looking at Niki even though she had a pretty good idea what Nik was up to when she wouldn't look at her.

_'Oh boy!'_

**A few weeks later**

**At Peter's**

"WHAT!"

"Claire's coming today" Matt repeated innocently with a mouth full of toast

"WHY?"

"She's staying hear while Nik, D.L and Micah are in Vegas I told you weeks ago!"

"No you said we were looking after something!"

"Yeah we are Claire" Matt smirked as he took a sip of coffee

"Claire is not something, Claire is….Claire!"

"Peter if you had a problem you should have said so weeks ago its to late to back out now"

"But...but...she and me…bad, very bad!"

Peter said as he started to tidy up

'_This is gonna be fun!'_ Matt thought

"I heard that!" Peter shouted from his room

Matt laughed

**At Niki's**

"This is Bad! Very Bad!"

"Oh come on, it'll be fine" Niki said innocently

"Fine? No it wont I mean me…and Peter..Bad Niki Very bad"

Niki laughed as she helped her pack. Claire was to busy searched through her clothes trying to find the perfect ones to even notice Niki laughing.

A few hours later the whole family took her to Peter and Matt's

"Peter she's here" he shouted

All Matt heard was something that sounded like _'bad very bad'_ and he laughed

The elevator ride seemed like forever to Claire. She felt sick to her stomach. Niki looked at her

"Hey it's going to be ok!"

Claire nodded and smiled

'_Yeah sure everything will be fine! Me and Peter in the same apartment for 2 weeks what could possibly go wrong!'_ she screamed in her head instead of at Niki

Finally the doors opened and before she knew it they were facing his door. Niki knocked which was a good thing because if it was up to Claire she would never have knocked the door!

_'Oh god! Here we go!'_

* * *

AN – hey I know it short but it just were this chapter needs to end. Hehe

Hope you like.

Please review!

Kayl

x


	9. Sorry

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

Matt answered the door and took Claire's bag and she gave him a smile 

'_It hasn't changed much' _she thought as she looked around the place

"Ok hun, we'll call as often as we can" Niki said as she hugged her

"We'll see you soon" said D.L again with a hug

"Good luck" Micah whispered with a hug

'_I'm going to need it!' she thought _

But Claire just smiled and ruffled his hair

"Have a great time!"

She closed the door and sighed

'_Just perfect'_

She turned to see Matt and noticed he was in a uniform

"What's this all dressed up with no place to go?"

"No all dressed up with work to go"

"You're working?" she said and her smile vanished

"Yeah, nights this week,"

He turned to look at Peter's room

"Peter! You done?" He screamed

"NO!"

Claire laughed Peter was always so dramatic but that's one of the things she loved about him. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts

"Right well I have to make a move" Matt said grabbing his coat

They both heard a crash coming from Peter's room and snapped their heads around.

"Give me a sec" Matt said calmly walking toward Peter's room

Claire nodded and took a seat on the couch

He walked into his room and came out a few second later

"He won't be long, so I'll be home around 5am, but if he gives you any trouble you have my number" he gave her a wink

Claire just smiled and gave a nod

Just as Matt left she heard another crash, louder this time but didn't hear Peter, which worried her slightly. She wasn't sure whether to go and se if he was ok. A few minutes past and nothing, she was quite worried now. Next thing he came out of the room holding his head. He didn't even see her sitting on the couch.

"Hey" she said

He jumped

"Hey!" he smiled

Damn that smile! It always made her stomach do summersaults

"Are you ok?" she said noticing the blood on his hand

He looked at her confused at first as the pain had disappeared when he saw her. He looked at his hand

"Oh um…Yeah I'll be fine"

There was silence for a whilst Peter washed the blood from his hand

"I'll put your bags in my room, well your room for a few weeks"

"What about you? Where are you gonna sleep?"

"You sitting on it"

He laughed

"No! No Peter I'll take the couch"

"No I'd like to show you there's still a bit of gentleman left in me so you take the bed, I've cleared out a few drawers for you I hope its enough"

He said looking at his feet unsure if it would be ok

"It'll be fine" Claire replied making him smile again

They stared at each other

_'Goddamit Peter you have a 2 weeks to prove to this woman that you're not an ass don't mess it up!'_

'_Oh god I cant do this, I'm going to kill Niki!'_

"I better go and unpack" Claire said braking the trance she was in

"Yeah ok"

It was almost dark by the time she finished and when she came out Peter had fallen asleep on the couch. Claire laughed he looked so peaceful. The next 2 weeks were gonna be hell!

'_How am I suppose to live with this man for two weeks?! I cant even be in the same room as him for two minutes without my heart stopping'_

She sighed deeply in desperation but couldn't help but smile at him again.

She looked around the room.

She couldn't sit down, and couldn't put on the TV in case she woke him up. So she went on the roof. She loved it up there it was quiet and you could see the perfect sunset.

**Inside**

Peter woke up and saw her door open but Claire was nowhere to be found. He panicked then he saw the window open, she was on the roof.

**Outside**

Claire felt lonely as she stared at the sun. She felt so small and alone.

Peter snuck up the stairs quietly and low and behold there she was. A vision,

She heard a noise behind her but she didn't turn, knowing all to well it was Peter.

'_God she's beautiful'_ he thought

If things got worse after the next 2 weeks he would kill Matt!

"I know you're there Peter Petrelli!" she said

Peter looked stunned she never turned around

Claire turned her head slightly to see him. He reminded her of a fish with his mouth open the way it was.

'_Smooth Petrelli!!'_

She chuckled at his silence as she turned back to face the sky.

He walked over to her and she turned to face him agian. She stared deep into his eyes as if searching for some kind of answer but she wasn't sure to what question.

_'I would give anything to kiss you right now'_

'_God I wanna kiss him'_

"I'm sorry Claire" she nodded

"Me too"

He smiled. Damn that smile it made her knees go weak. She moved in and hugged him because if she didn't she might not have been able to stand much longer. He returned the hug full force. She could hear his heartbeat double when she touched him. She was in shock, did she do that? Did she have that effect on him? she smiled

_'Hey maybe Mohinder's right'_

Peter smiled to himself

_'Well its not a kiss Peter but it's a start'_

* * *

AN – hey I hope you like. its a little longer hehe

Please review!

Kayl

x


	10. Worth A Try

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

Peter had to drag himself away from her or he'd never let her go 

"You hungry?"

Claire nodded

"Come on, I'll see what I got"

They went inside and Peter started raiding through the cupboards the fridge and the freezer but things didn't look good Peter started to panic,

'_Great I just promised to feed her and I have nothing edible!' _

Claire saw the panic on his face

'_He really is trying hard'_ she chuckled to herself. Just then she spotted a menu on the counter

"You know I'd kill for a Chinese," she said holding up a menu

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief

As they waited for the food to come they watch some TV.

Claire sat on the couch not really paying attention to whatever was on the TV, but she was trying to act amused and she'd laugh when she heard Peter laugh. Every now and then she'd look towards Peter and he's look away as if he'd been staring at her, and she's smile and turn her head back towards the TV.

Finally Claire got bored and asked

"What are you going as for Hiro's party?"

"Huh?" Peter answered

"You know, Hiro Japanese's guy glasses…" said sarcastically

Peter laughed

"Yes Claire I know Hiro" He answered still looking confused

"His Birthday party Peter, you know, fancy dress?"

"Oh god, I completely forgot!"

Claire laughed as Peter ran his hand through his hair

"I can't believe Micah's gonna miss it, he was upset"

Peter was still deep in thought not hearing her comment

'_Oh god a costume!'_ he thought for a moment.

"What are you going as?" Peter smirked

Claire laughed

"I'm not telling"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's a surprise and you wouldn't want to ruin it would you?" she said smirking

Peter sulked and flashed her a grin and his puppy dog eyes

"That's not going to work Peter Petrelli!"

Peter grunted

"I'll find out you know!" he said to which Claire just chuckled

He sulked

"I have no idea what to go as!"

"That's why I rang Isaac earlier we're all going shopping tomorrow"

"Oh really? And why did you phone **Isaac**?" Peter said glairing at her for mentioning his name.

Claire rolled her eyes

"Because its easier for us all to go"

"What about Matt?"

"I text him while you were sleeping, he said yes"

The food came and they ate it, they watched some more TV, and Claire fell asleep on Peter's shoulder

He sat there watching her for about an hour before even thinking about moving her. He'd never been this close to her, but hear she was in his arms. The light for the TV danced off her face.

'_God she so beautiful'_

He check the time it was 3am,

'I better move her or Matt'll be home before she wakes up' 

He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her room. The room was dark and the only light that could be seen was that of the TV in the living room, but you could still see the outline of the room perfectly. The double bed was in the centre of the room, he had a small cabint to the left which supported a small lamp and clock. The wardrob was to the right of the room against the wall directly facing the window. They were pictures covering the wall behind the bed some of which were one of him and Nathan at his wedding, one of the whole gang at the diner, a photo of him and his mom after he became a nurse but the one directly above him was a photo of Claire on her 18th birthday party. As lay her on the bed she stirred slightly so he hushed her and she relaxed again at the faint sound of his voice.

He stood there for a few minutes just watching her in the moon light he push a stray piece of hair from her face, then something took over him he leaned in and kiss her forehead and whispered

"Goodnight Claire"

He turned for the door just as he reached it

"Goodnight Peter"

He chuckled and closed the door

As he did Claire reach up and touched the spot where a few seconds ago his lips lingered, and smiled. She'd sleep well tonight.

Matt was home a few hours later and woke Peter up as he came in

"Hey" Peter said sleepily

"Well, I see no blood!" he said quietly

"No, no blood" he murmured

Matt chuckled

"Good, Night Peter"

"Night, hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Claire text you last night?"

"Yeah about shopping why?"

"Did she tell you what she's going as?"

Matt shook his head and laughed

"Goodnight Peter!"

'_Worth a try'_

He chuckled to himself before drifting back to sleep with a certain blonde on his mind

* * *

AN – hey I hope you like. 

Please review!

Kayl

x


	11. My Claire

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

**Next day around 12pm**

"Peter hurry up!"

"OK!"

"God Matt does he always take this long to do his hair?"

'_Only for you!'_ Matt laughed to himself

"Pete, Come on!" Matt shouted

"Ok I'm here," he said grabbing his jacket

'_I hope it looks ok' _he though

Matt laughed

**Outside the store**

"Cheerleader Claire!" Hiro shouted jumping up and down like a five year old

"Hey Hiro" she laughed hugging him

They all went to move inside as Claire moved Isaac caught her arm, which didn't go unnoticed by Peter.

"Claire I need to talk to you"

"Ok?" Claire said confused, she looked at Peter and shrugged as she followed him

Peter glared at Isaac when he turned his back and kept a close eye on them.

Matt heard a thought but it wasn't clear all he caught was

'_Going off with __**my**__ Claire'_

Matt looked at Peter and shook him head

"You heard that didn't you?" Peter cringed

"Yep, let me give you some advice, if you don't want me to hear, then don't think about stuff like that when I'm standing next to you"

Peter sat on a chair propped his head on his hand like a child and stared at Isaac and Claire

"What is it?" Claire asked catching Peter looking at them

"You and Peter are getting along well aren't you?" Isaac asked noticing she was looking at him.

"What do you mean?" she said snapping her head back

He showed her a drawing of her sleeping on Peter's shoulder; she snatched the sketchpad and repeatedly hitting him with it saying

"I can't believe you drew that!"

Claire went as bright red and turned her back on Peter so he couldn't see her face. If Peter wasn't jealous before he was now.

'_He made her blush! He made **my** Claire blush!'_

Matt chuckled and Peter snapped his head towards him

"Would you cut it out!" he said before turning his attention back to Claire

"So you guys are ok then?" Isaac asked

"Yeah, we are. We both apologised and we're ok"

Isaac looked at her doubtfully

"I'm fine I'll get over it, we're friends nothing more he doesn't like me I get it, but Mohinder told me something about hope and holding onto it and anything can happen, I think its all crap but I like it so…"

He interrupted her snatching back the pad and flipping a few pages and showing her another sketch

"Well Mohinder's hope thing might not be as much crap as you think!"

Claire was gob-smacked she was looking at a picture of her and Peter kissing. In what looked like a party and her dressed as Catwoman.

"Oh my god!" Claire blink a few times and looked back at the picture making sure she was seeing what she thought

Isaac smiled and Claire threw herself at him giving him a bone-crushing hug

"Isaac you are the best!"

Peter glared

'_He's hugging her! He's hugging __**my**__ Claire!'_

Matt shook his head again

'_What did he show her?' he thought_

Peter was quiet for the rest of the day and didn't speak to Claire, after all seeing the girl he loves in the arms of another man is not on his top ten thing to see! Ever! Claire was happy at what she had saw but she had noticed that Peter hadn't spoke to her all day, and he still hadn't spoke to her by the time they'd gotten home. Matt had gone to work and still nothing. Finally she'd had enough

"Peter?"

"What?" he said coldly

"Have I done something wrong?"

Peter's heart broke, god he was an idiot

"No Claire you haven't"

"Then what is it?"

'_I hate him being mad! What have I done?"_

Peter's focus slipped and he heard her thought

'_Just ask her!' _he screamed at himself

"Peter what is it?"

He looked at her with doubt in his eyes

"Come on you can tell me" she encouraged

"Do you like Isaac?"

"What?! No I mean yes as a friend, well a bit like a brother," She paused for a second "Peter why did you think I liked him?"

_'Nice one Pete!'_

"Well you were all huggy with him today"

"I'm all 'huggy' with Matt and D.L too, but I don't thing Niki would like you saying I like him!" she added laughing

Peter grunted hiding his face in a book, which made Claire giggle more

"Is that why you've been all grumpy? Cause you thought I liked Isaac? Peter are you jealous?" she asked pulling the book away from Peter's face to see him

Peter went red and quickly changed the subject

"So Chinese?"

Claire smiled and nodded

'_Interesting. Ok Claire you have one week to flirt shamelessly and make the man fall hard. Now lets make Niki proud!_

* * *

AN – hey I hope you like. Sorry it's been a while I've been really busy

Please review!

Kayl

x


	12. Wait A Little Longer

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

**The next morning**

"Peter you done in there?"

"Just a minute"

'O_k Claire you can do this, deep breath, stay calm, act normal'_

She quickly checked her hair before Peter came out of the bathroom. And when he did his expression did not disappoint. He couldn't take his eyes off her; all that she was wearing was a shirt! **_His_ **shirt! Peter gulped, and Claire smirked

_'Bingo!'_

"Are you ok?" she asked innocently

"Is that mine?" he said pointing at the shirt

"Yeah, I put my nightshirt in the wash but it hadn't dried in time, and I found this. That ok?"

Peter was still in awe, here stood this beautiful woman, with the legs of a goddess, and the thoughts going through his head Niki would kill him for.

"Peter? That ok?"

"Um yea, yea its fine I just better go" he said but made no move

"Peter" she said as he was still in front of the door

"What?" he said still looking at her

"You were going"

"Yeah" he said and quickly disappeared

Claire smiled in triumph as she walked into the bathroom

'_She done that on purpose'_ he kept repeating in his head for about 10 minutes

Peter was pacing around the living room unable to stop thinking about Claire in the bathroom.

'_Two can play at this game Miss Bennet'_ Peter smirked

It was war

Next thing his cell went off disturbing his train of thought

"Hello?"

"**Pete, its Nathan"**

"What's wrong?"

"**Nothing, Can't a big brother phone and make sure his little bro is ok?"**

"Normal big brothers yes, you no! What is it Nathan?"

"**I'm just interested in how it's going with Claire?"**

"Well we're talking"

"**That's it? You still haven't made a move?"**

"Nathan!" Peter warned

"**Oh come on Pete! All I ever hear from you is about this girl, and you won't even make a move! What is wrong with you?"**

_'He's right what **is **wrong with me'_

"Nathan nothings wrong, its just we've only just started talking I don't want to ruin it!"

"Peter if you don't make a move soon the girl is gonna think your not interested!" 

Peter heard Claire coming out of the shower

"Nathan I gotta go ok?"

"_**Yeah ok, just think about what I said little brother!"**_

"Yeah bye"

He hung up just as Claire came out of the bathroom

He let out a sigh.

"Peter you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just Nathan and his usual crap you know" he lied

Claire nodded and walked into her room

**Later that day**

Mohinder had asked them to meet at Isaac's for training section to enhance their gifts. Claire, Peter, Hiro and Matt and of course Ando all went to Isaac's.

Mohinder had Isaac paint as many things as he could. He had Hiro and Ando helping Matt. Which left Claire and Peter.

'_What a surprise!' _Peter thought

"Ok Claire you have great control on your powers so I would like you to help Peter with his, is that ok?"

"Oh I have no problem helping Peter" Claire smiled

Peter just smirked and raised an eyebrow

"Ah good, right I have set up the back room for you, now there are many objects back there to help you"

"Woo do I get to throw them?"

Mohinder nodded enthusiastically

Claire smirked and looked at Peter who looked worried

"Don't worry Peter I wont hurt you," she said turning her back

"Unless you ask me to"

Peter's jaw hit the floor as he watched her walk into the back room swaying her hips. Peter just stood there, until Matt gave him a nudged and said

"She trying to get to you!"

'_Yeah and it's working!'_

Matt laughed

Peter followed her in. the room was bare four plain white walls which Peter had a feeling would be red by the end of the section, two windows and a door. There was a table towards the back of the room, which held knife's, daggers a sword.

'_Oh boy!'_ Peter thought

"Ok Peter, Claire will attack you and then you try to recall as many powers as you can ok?" Mohinder asked

Peter nodded, looking even more worried as Claire picked up a knife looked at him and smirked

"Right very well I'll leave you to it" he turned to leave

"Oh and one more thing"

"What?" Claire asked

"Try not to kill each other!"

"So um….where do we start?" Peter asked noticing that Claire still had that knife in her hand

Claire walked over smirking and went to stab him with the knife and only just missed when Peter dodged out of the way

"Oh come on Pete, this is training don't dodge me, stop me!" she said going to stab him again this time hitting him through his jacket

"Hey I love this jacket!"

Claire shrugged

"I'll buy you a new one"

Peter just smirked at her removed his jacket used her powers to heal his wound and used Claude's and disappeared, which freaked Claire out

"Peter? Ok where did you go?"

She heard him chuckle but still he was nowhere to be seen

"Peter this isn't funny!"

"What wrong Claire don't wanna play anymore?"

Claire felt like a hunted animal, unknowing where her attack was coming from

Suddenly she heard him behind her she span around to attack him but he was to quick. He grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall, which made her drop the knife

"I win"

Claire smirked and Peter let his guard down and let go of her arms dropping his hands to her waist. He stared into her eyes like he was hypnotized. Without realising it he began to move himself towards her and Claire done the same. Peter's lips parted about to capture hers when

"Right how are we doing in here?"

Peter and Claire jumped apart and Mohinder raised an eyebrow

"Um yeah we were doing well"

Mohinder looked over at Claire and she said

"Yeah he's good"

Peter smirked and tried to pay attention to what Mohinder was saying

'_Danmit! So close damn you Mohinder! But Isaac's sketch did show us at Hiro's party. I guess I can wait a little longer'_

Peter lost concentration and he caught part of her though all he heard was '_Isaac's sketch'_ '_Hiro's party' 'Wait a little longer'_

His head snapped up and he looked at Claire. But she was listening to Mohinder or so it seemed

'_Ok its official! I'm losing my mind!'_

* * *

A.N – Hey guys sorry its been so long but my computer crashed along with all of my story!!

I have started writing it again and I'll try not to keep you waiting long :( xx

Please review!

Kayl

x


	13. Care About You A Lot

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

**Later that day**

They all got home about 3pm and Claire had disappeared into the bedroom they weren't sure why but they could hear her on the phone. Peter tried to earsdrop on the conversation but he could only hear a few muffled words

**In The Bedroom**

"Heidi?"

**_"Yeah, Claire is that you?"_**

"Yeah it's me, how are you?"

"_**I'm good are you ok?"**_

"Yeah I'm fine, I need a favour"

_**"What is it?"**_

"I remember you saying that you had a pair of cat ears from an old costume do you still have them?"

_**"Of course"**_

"I need to borrow them please"

"_**No problem I needed Peter to drop by the day of Hiro's party anyhow, so how are things with Peter"**_

"Everything's fine" she heard a noise at the door

"Heidi I have to go"

"_**Don't worry we'll talk more soon"**_

"Thanks, bye"

_**"Bye"**_

She put the phone down and opened the door Peter was on the couch reading and Matt in the kitchen

Claire smirked

"Um Peter?"

"Yeah?" he smiled meeting her gaze

"Your books upside down" she added closing the door

"Nice going" Matt laughed from the kitchen

Matt had left for work about 5pm. Claire had a shower and just as she finished drying her hair she heard Peter shout

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going for a shower, so pick what you want to eat and we'll order when I'm done"

"Ok"

Claire came out of her room and walked over to the kitchen counter grabbed the menu and started going through it. Just as she'd decided what she wanted Peter came out of the bathroom shirtless!

'_OH MY GOD!' _

She though hoping and praying Peter didn't hear her.

This man had the body of a god! You always hear about the guys with the perfect six-pack, but they had nothing on Peter! The words perfect six-pack should have a new definition and it should be 'Peter'

He walked into the bedroom to get another shirt. When he got in the bedroom he peeked out of the gap at the side of the door and saw Claire looking gob-smacked!

_'Payback is sweet'_

Buy the time they'd had their food watched some TV, it was already 11pm, and they hadn't spoken much since the shirtless incident. Claire said goodnight and went to bed. It took her a long time to fall asleep as her mind wouldn't settle still thinking about Peter and this afternoon. She finally fell asleep around 1am.

Peter screaming in the living room waked her up again at 2am. She ran out of her bedroom and Peter was having a nightmare but he was screaming her name. As she shook him awake he let out one final scream

"CLAIRE! NO!"

"Shhh, Peter its ok I'm here"

He looked up at her teary eyed, jumped over the couch, grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He was shaking.

_'Oh my god, oh my god, No cant loose her, Need her'_

"Shhh its ok, it all over now, I'm hear" she said trying to calm him

It worked a little, she could hear his heartbeat slow down but this hold on her tightened, he had no plans to let her go. They stood there for about 10 minutes.

He calmed a little more but he still hadn't let her go. Claire was tired but she didn't want to leave him. So she had an idea.

She pushed him away. Peter looked at her sadly and she smiled. She grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom closing the door behind her. She let go once by the bed and she climbed in.

"Claire I don't think…"

"To be honest Peter I don't care what you think I'm not leaving you on your own tonight, and there's a lot more room in here in this bed then there is out there on that couch!"

Peter looked quite shocked by her words

"Well come on"

Peter climbed in to the bed and faced Claire. She smiled which calmed him more. She moved closer to him and he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry for waking you"

"It ok" she said quietly

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head

"Ok" Claire lay there quiet for a moment knowing that he'd open up when he was ready

"I couldn't save you!"

"What?" she asked

"Sylar he was back and I couldn't save you"

He got upset again

"Hey, its ok see I'm here"

"But…"

"No buts Peter, you're my hero and I have all my trust in you"

He staired at her for a moment taking in her words. As he did she kissed his cheek

"Try and get some sleep ok?"

He smiled as he rolled onto his back and pulled her onto his chest and kissed her forehead. Claire was desperately trying to ignore the fact that he had no shirt on.

"I care about you a lot Claire"

"I care about you to Peter"

Peter slept well that night, not only was he in his own bed. But he had the woman of his dreams by his side, what more could you ask for?

* * *

A.N – Hey guys sorry its been so long but my computer crashed along with all of my story!!

I've had to rewrite it all again!!

Grrrr

Any way hope you like

Please review!

Kayl

x


	14. Distractions

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

Claire was woken up the next morning by a noise in the kitchen she looked at the clock it was 11 am. It took her a few seconds to realise it wasn't Peter because he was still holding her

'_Oh god Matt! He's going to want an explanation!'_

She managed to sneak away from Peter with out waking him up. She grabbed some clothes. Opened her door so quietly that Matt didn't notice and ran into the bathroom. Matt's head snapped up when her heard the door close

"Sneaky little…."

About half an hour later Claire came out, and went to sit on the couch, waiting for Matt's interrogation.

"So…Peter wasn't on the couch last night!"

'_Here we go!'_

"No he wasn't"

"Why?" Matt asked with a smirk

"Its not like that Matt, He had a nightmare….about me!"

"Oh" Matt said generally shocked

"I couldn't leave him!"

Matt nodded

"He hasn't had a nightmare since you started staying here" Matt added

"Really?"

"Yeah" Matt responded concerned

"CLAIRE!"

They both ran towards the bedroom. As Claire ran into the room Peter was out of bed and hugging her, shaking just like he was before. Matt smiled as Claire comforted him.

"Shhh….it's ok Peter I'm here"

She pushed him away to see his face.

"Hey you ok?" she asked

He nodded dumbly like a child at school

"I'm gonna jump in the shower" Matt said leaving Claire to calm him down

They sat on the bed propped against the head bored, with Claire in Peter's arms. And Peter began to relax again

"You scared me then" she laughed

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be it's not your fault" she said kissing him on the cheek.

They heard Matt come out of the shower.

"Come on, you jump in the shower and I'll make breakfast"

Peter did as he was told. And Claire went to make breakfast. Just as she finished she shouted

"Matt you want something to eat"

"No I'll get something on the way to Isaac's" he replied

Claire looked at him blankly

"I promised to help decorate for the party"

"OH GOD!"

"What?"

"I left his present at Niki's!"

"Well, do you have a key?"

"Yeah, but how am I gonna get there?"

Just then Peter walked out of the bathroom

"Peter will take you"

"Peter will take you where?" Peter asked he asked smiling, which made Claire happy

"You've gotta take her to Nikki's to get her present"

Peter turned his head at an angle like a confused puppy, which made Claire smile

"For Hiro"

Peter still looked blank

"His party!"

"Oh my god! Present!"

"You forgot!"

Matt shook his head and ran his hand over his face and Peter looked sheepish

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET!" Matt screamed

"I've been….distracted" he said looking at Claire with a smirk

Claire blushed and looked away. Matt shook his head and rolled his eyes

"But we went shopping for costumes, and you still forgot" Claire asked barley meeting his eyes

Peter smirked again moved his face closer to her so that she had no option but to look at his, he propped his head on his hand with his elbow on the counter, eyed Claire up and down and said

"So many distractions"

Matt shook his head and rolled his eyes

"Fine, take Claire to Niki's and then go shopping you have until, 5pm to get back here and get ready for the party, if you are not in Isaac's by 6pm, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Peter said smiling

_'What could you possibly do?'_

Matt smiled

"I'll tell her what you've been thinking" he answered pointing at Claire

"and I mean everything" he added a smirk if his own

Peter went white, Claire smiled at looked at Peter curiously

"What **have** you been thinking Mr Petrelli?" she asked, Peter went red

Claire laughed

That goes for you to Miss Bennet!"

"What?!"

Claire's face dropped, Peter smiled and raised an eyebrow and Claire had to look away to save Peter seeing her blushing face.

"Remember 6pm, DO NOT BE LATE! Or you'll both pay the consequences" Matt said leaving the building feeling very pleased with himself

They both gulped, Claire put Peter's Breakfast down in front of him and said

"You eat that and I'll get ready" she said walking away

"Um…Claire?" he asked

She stopped and turned

"Yeah?"

"You think about me?" he said smirking

Claire blushed but rolled her eyes and walked away

Peter laughed returning to his breakfast

* * *

A.N – Hey guys sorry its been so long but my computer crashed along with all of my story!!

I've had to rewrite it all again!!

Grrrr

Any way hope you like

Please review!

Kayl

x


	15. Save The Cheerleader, Save The World!

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

The car ride was quiet; neither of them said anything, yet they both snuck glances at each other as often as they could which each time was spotted by the other. 

As they arrived in Niki's Claire rummaged through her bag and grabbed her keys as they walked up the yard. Peter eyes went to the bench where he sat last time he was here. All of the memories of that night came flooding back to him. Claire noticed this, she open the door and stared at him for a few seconds until his eyes met hers. She smiled at him trying to lighten the situation. He returned the smile but still felt guilty.

"Claire I really am sorry"

"Hey, we've said our sorry's Peter, now come on I've got to find this present"

Peter obeyed following her inside. Claire ran upstairs into her room, Peter slowly followed unsure if she wanted him to. As he reached her door he leaned on the frame watching her smiling.

_'How can one girl have so much affect on me?'_

Claire saw him standing there

"You can come in and help you know!" she said not meeting his eyes

Peter snapped out of his daze and walked in the room asking

"What am I looking for?"

"A blue box with yellow ribbon" she said searching

Peter nodded and started to look. He'd never seen her room properly before it was a typical girls room. Light blue walls, which he knew Claire, had painted herself with Micah. The furniture looked more like Niki's taste rather than Claire's, there was a small stand in the corner, which supported a portable TV. She had a laptop on her desk with a stereo next to it. Peter turned towards her cabinet next to her bed. The bed itself was covered in stuffed animals 5 of which Peter recognised as he was the one who gave them to her. As his eyes move back toward the cabinet he saw something that made his face light up. It was a photo of them together; he was sitting on a chair at the diner with Claire behind him her arms around his neck hugging him.

"That's my favourite photo" he heard from behind him

He turned and smiled and Claire glance at her watch

"Come on back to searching!"

"So bossy!" he said making her smile

He saw something peaking out of a bag on a chair with a jacket throw over the top. He moved the jacket to revile the gift

"This it?" he asked holding it up

Claire nodded and smiled when she saw it and hugged Peter for finding it

"I thought I'd lost it!"

Just then her phone went off

"Hello" she said answering it

**"Claire, its Niki"**

"Hey Nik, hows Vegas?"

**"It's good, um…I just thought, its Hiro's party tonight and I don't remember packing his gift"**

"You didn't I'm here now"

**"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE ALONE!"**

Peter couldn't help but laugh at Nikki's outburst

"Niki I'm not here alone"

**"Who's there with you? Wait, Who's that laughing?"**

"Well it the same answer to both questions its Peter"

**"Peter? So you to ok now huh?"**

"Yes we're fine" Claire said blushing

Peter smirked

**"Its about time!"**

"Niki I'd love to talk but we've got to go!"

**"Oh yeah Matt's threat I've heard"**

"How the hell?! Do you have spies here or something?"

**"Oh Claire! I know everything! Hey maybe you should be late, get everything out in the open"**

"Goodbye Niki! Give Micah a hug from me!"

**"Will do speak to you soon"**

Claire snapped her phone shut

"What does she know?"

"Um ….she knows about Matt's threat!"

"How?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!"

Claire glanced at her watch it was 12.30pm

"Oh god we better get moving"

They rushed to the car. Claire put her gift on the back seat before taking to the front.

"What did you get him?"

"It's a star trek costume"

Peter raised an eyebrow

"It ties in with Ando's gift, which is 2 tickets to a star trek convention"

"Oh, what did everyone else get him?"

"Um…Isaac's giving him all the original sketches from 9th wonder and a painting"

"Wow he went all out!" Peter said sarcastically

"You really don't like him do you?"

"I just don't trust him" _'around you'_ he added in his head

Claire just rolled her eyes

"Do you have any idea what to get?" she asked

"Not a clue" Peter answer pulling up to the curb

They got out of the car and Peter pulled Claire into the nearest shop. Claire looked around and all she could see were slogan t-shirts

"Um…Peter why are we in here?"

"You'll see" he said smirking as he walking up to the counter

"Hi how can I help?" the clerk asked

"Yeah, it says in your window print your own t-shirt"

"Yes it does, you can put your own slogan on any of our t-shirts, and it'll only take a few minutes" she said in a flirting manor

Claire glared at the clerk

'_Back off bitch!'_

Peter snapped his head around at Claire to see her glaring at the clerk. He chuckled

"So what slogan would you like sir?" she asked now looking at Claire with a worried look on her face. Claire smiled in triumph

"Save The Cheerleader, Save The World!"

"Ok she said give us a few minutes." She said walking away confused at the slogan

Peter turned around smiling at Claire.

"Think he'll like it?"

Claire laughed and nodded

"Well what time is it?" he asked

"It's 1.15pm, why?"

"Because we've been summoned by Nathan"

"Oh, why?" she asked sheepishly

"He called this morning when I was having my breakfast"

Claire nodded smiling

"Heidi said she had something for you"

"Oh what?" she asked playing dumb

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling you do"

Claire shrugged

Peter played for the gift and the clerk gave him a flirtatious smile and Claire threw another glare the clerks smile dropped and she gulped. As they walked away Claire smiled in triumph and laughed. Peter just smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

A.N – Hey guys sorry its been so long

Any way hope you like

Please review!

Kayl

x


	16. Invisible Spies

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

As they walked to the curb ready to cross the street and Claire spotted a couple holding hands she smiled and looked away. Which didn't go unnoticed by Peter.

As they went to cross the street a car came out of nowhere and headed straight for Claire. She seem oblivious to it and began to cross the road, Peter grabbed her be the waist and pulled her backwards. The car narrowly missed her. She was shacking in his arms. He checked her over for any injuries, and the chuckled in his head _'Indestructible!'_

"Are you ok?" he asked none the less

"Yeah I guess, I wasn't looking what I was doing, guess I'm still not used to the New York streets" she said not meeting his gaze

He pulled her into a hug.

'He did it again he just saved me again. Always my hero' she thought listening to the sound of his heartbeat, which seemed to calm her. 

Peter smiled and kissed her on the head.

She looked up gratefully. He saw something in her eyes that made him react in a very un-Peter Petrelli like way! He realised the grip on her and caught her hand in his, much to Claire's shock. She's always hoped Peter would do something like that, but never expected it. He studied her, turning his head to the side questioningly to see if it was ok. Giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted to.

'She not pulling away, that's good right?' he asked himself 

Claire looked down at their hands entwined her stomach flipped over but she smiled up at him and griped his hand in return.

'_Finally'_ she thought to which Peter chuckled

Just then his phone rang he cursed out loud and snapped it open.

"Hello!" he said angrily into the speaker, after all they had disturbed their moment

"Hey Pete, it's Claude"

"Hey man! When did you get back in town?" he said a little more cheerily and Claire moved her ear to the side of his phone to easdrop on the conversation 'it's Claude' he mouthed to her she nodded turning her ear back to the phone. Although they had never met, his reputation reseeds him

"You need to be careful what you do in public mate you never know who's watching!"

Peter's snapped open and met Claire's, which had done the same; they scanned the streets and couldn't see him anywhere. Peter shock his head, of course they couldn't see him he's invisible!

"Claude where are yo…."

"You just wait until I tell the guys they are going to freak!"

"Claude no you cant man no…hello?"

Peter looked down at his phone, he'd just hung up on him! Peter began to look around in vain hope that he would see him.

"What's wrong?"

"He's gonna tell the guys"

Claire looked at him unsure of what he meant

"About this" he said lifting their hands to her face

Her smile fades instantly

"Oh, Sorry" she said looking hurt and letting go of his hand.

Peter frowned grabbing her hand again and holding onto it for dear life

"I didn't say let go" he said chuckling

Claire smiled up at him and then looked confused

"But he's going to tell everyone!"

"Yes"

"You don't mind? I mean it doesn't bother you?"

"No" he answered simply pulling her across the road and towards his car

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Peter Petrelli?" she said with a smirk

Peter glanced at her, he look serious all of a sudden. He glanced around and then pulled her into an ally. He backed her up against the wall and stood directly in front of her

"Claire, I have to tell you something, I need to…" his phone rang again

"Goddamn it What?!" he screamed opening it

Which made Claire jump out of her skin, Peter looked at her guiltily he hadn't meant to scare her. He rested his hand on her waist in an attempt to calm her, but it just scared her more

"Yes Nathan we are on our way! And yes Claire is here too"

Peter was unconsciously making circles with is thumb on Claire hip which was driving her mad

'_God Peter what are you tying to do to me?'_ he was too busy screaming at his brother to notice

"Fine!" Peter said snapping his phone shut.

Claire gave him a small smile, sometimes, well most of the time Nathan could be a real pain in the ass!

He moved in and rested he forehead on hers

"Nathan has crappy timing!"

"Yeah, guess we better get going?"

Peter just nodded grabbing her hand again and pulling her towards his car. As they got to his car Peter walked with Claire to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman" she said and Peter gleamed in triumph

He shut the door and walked around to the drivers side.

_'I swear Nathan better have a body guard in the house!'_

* * *

A.N – Hey guys sorry its been so long

Hope you liked the Paire goodness in this chapter!

Please review!

Kayl

x


	17. In Love Part 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

The ride to Nathan's was quiet, Claire had never been to the mansion before and she was nervous knowing all too well that Mrs Petrelli would be there. Peter sensed her discomfort

"Are you ok?"

"Your mother hates me!" she said to which Peter chuckled

"She doesn't hate you, she…well she…her barks worse than her bite"

Claire still looked unhappy but her mouth dropped open when she saw the house, it was huge! Claire counted 12 windows on the front of the house! It had three floors and she remembered Peter saying he spent a lot of time on the roof when he was a kid so she guessed there was a balcony or something up there too. There was a round area of grass right outside the house itself with had a fountain in the centre.

Peter pulled up right outside and had been watching Claire smiling. Finally he gave her shoulder a tap. She jumped

"Are we gonna go inside or just sit out here?"

She playfully hit his arm as they got out of the car. As they got out Claire heard two voices screaming

"Uncle Peter!"

The boys tackled Peter and Claire laughed she guesses that they were Simon and Monty. She had heard about them.

"Uncle Peter who's that?" Simon asked

Claire giggled smiling at them

"Well, you remember me telling you about Claire?"

They both nodded on queue

"Well this is Claire"

As if it was a hidden order the boys ran over to Claire and hugged her, she giggled

"Hello boys" she said still laughing

"Boys let the girl breath" the boys let go and Claire looked up into the eyes of Heidi

"Go and clean your room" the boys did as they were told

She looked amazing, standing by the door smiling from ear to ear. After Linderman's 'gift' to the Petrelli family, Heidi and Nathan had never been happier.

Peter had been staring at Claire since the boys tackled her and he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Claire gaze met Peter's and that's how they stayed for a few seconds which felt like a few minutes until they were interrupted.

"Come on you lovebirds, Peter, Nathan's waiting for you in his office, and Claire that things upstairs I'll take you up"

Peter raised an eyebrow for two reasons

Firstly what was Heidi giving to Claire?

And secondly When Heidi called them 'lovebirds' and neither of them objected.

They both walked towards the door when they got to the stairs Peter let Claire go first and followed her closely resting his hand in the small of her back. Heidi gave Claire a hug grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the stairs. Everyone froze when they heard a voice coming from the top of the stairs. Peter grabbed Claire's hand in shock and in comfort in case the meeting was not pleasant.

"Hello dear" Claire was greeted

Claire looked almost shocked at the positive greeting

"Hello Mrs Petrelli"

Angela moved in to hug her; Claire returned the hug but her face was still holding an expression that made Peter wish he had a camera!

"Um..Mom are you ok?"

"Of course I am Peter why do you ask?"

"No reason"

Claire looked at Heidi in a pleading manner

"Come on Claire lets get that thing," she said grabbing her hand

"I'll join you" Claire froze at the words

"I have a gift for you anyway Claire" Angela said placing her hand on Claire's upper arm in an almost kind mothering manner.

"A gift?"

"Yes" she said plainly making no explanation why she had a gift for Claire

Claire gave Peter one last glance before turning and following Angela and Heidi up the stairs.

When they were out of sight Peter turned and headed towards Nathan's office.

**Upstairs **

"This way Claire" Heidi said as Claire glanced around her

This place was huge! The hallway its self seemed to be about as long as a football field. She saw doors right the way along the hall. Any one could get lost here!

Along the wall were pictures of the family, one of Monty and Simon with their Dad. One of Heidi and Nathan on their wedding day. '_She looks amazing!' _Claire thought.

As they continued their way down the hall Claire continued to glance at the photographs until she saw one that stopped her dead in her tracks. It was her! There was a photo of her in the Petrelli mansion! Next to it was a photo of Peter dressed in a tux, he looked a little younger but he was still her Peter.

Her eyes travelled back to the photograph of herself. Peter took it at the diner, she remembered him taking it.

Heidi and Angela stopped when they realised Claire was no longer following them. Heidi smiled she knew exactly what she'd seen as did Angela.

Angela walked over to Claire. Claire began to search the walls for a photo of one of the other 'heroes'. But there wasn't one it was only her. Angela put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok dear?"

Claire was lost for words all she could do was point.

"Yes Peter took it, he was showing us all the photographs from the diner one day and I thought as it was such a lovely picture I'd put it up, After all you practically are family" she smiled at Claire and walked over to Heidi.

Claire still shell shocked followed them.

Heidi entered a large room, which Claire assumed was used as a guest room. There was a large bed in the centre a window to the side and a very large wardrobe to the opposite side in which Heidi was searching.

"If you'll excuse me I'll fetch your gift Claire"

As Angela left Claire glanced at Heidi.

"She been all happy since you all helped save Peter and Nathan, and every time Peter comes here now the first thing she asks how you are. She put up that photo right next to Peter's room. I think she knows you make Peter happy and that's really all she wants."

"What do you mean I make Peter happy?" Claire asked raising an eyebrow

Just then Angela walked back in and answered for Heidi

"Well when you and Peter had that falling out he was so miserable. Never smiled and we all knew why!"

"I'm sorry I'm not following," she said smiling but frowning unsure of what Mrs Petrelli meant.

She had an idea what Heidi and Angela were getting at but didn't want to get her hopes up

"He's in love with you Claire" Angela said simply

"Mom!" Heidi said

"What? She knows already even if she won't admit it to herself"

Angela looked at Claire she was in shock but ecstatic at the same time.

"Heidi dear did you find to cat ears?"

Heidi raised her hand with them in it.

"Wonderful and this" she said giving a large box wrapped to Claire "should finish the outfit"

Claire looked up at Angela

"Well open it Claire"

Claire obliged ripping the paper off, Heidi was just as curious as Claire to see what was in the box.

* * *

A.N – Hey guys I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long you wouldn't believe the trouble I've had trying to find time to write!

Any way I hope you liked it

Please review!

Kayl

x


	18. In Love Part 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

**Downstairs **

"Nathan?" Peter yelled

"In here Pete!"

Peter walked into his office

"Where's Claire?"

"Upstairs with Heidi and Mom"

"Mom?"

"Yeah she being all nice"

Nathan laughed

"What?" Peter asked generally confused by his brother's outburst

"I think Mom's playing matchmaker"

"Oh come on Nathan Mom's always hated anyone we came home with!"

"Yeah but she likes Claire she helped save her sons lives!"

Peter smiled at the memory.

"True, but come on Nathan, Mom still hates Heidi and you're married!"

"Well, she doesn't hate Claire!" Nathan said with a smirk

"What does that mean?" Peter asked annoyed

Nathan stood up walked around his large desk, stood in front of Peter and put his hands on his shoulders and said

"Mom knows you're in love with Claire, we all know it, in fact I think the only person who hasn't figured it out yet is you!"

"What?"

"Oh come on Pete! All we ever hear is Claire this and Claire that. You're in love with her! And it's about time you did something about it!"

Peter was silent for a long time, he knew he liked Claire, a lot. He had thought it might be love, the night they had that fight, but he'd never even said it out loud. Could that be the reason he's dreaming of her? Because he's in love with her and is terrified of loosing her?

"I'm in love!" he said laughing to himself "You're right, I'm in love with Claire Bennet!"

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right"

**Upstairs**

Claire tore into the box, which reviled a pair of very expensive knee high, 4-inch leather boots!

"Wow, Mrs Petrelli I cant except these"

"Of course you can, it's a gift and I want you to have them"

Heidi looked about as shocked as Claire.

"Mom they're gorgeous!"

Angela gleamed as Claire and Heidi examined the boots

"Well if my son is to shy to come out and say he's in love with you, we'll give him a little push!"

Heidi and Angela laughed and Claire giggled

**Downstairs**

"What are they doing up there?" Nathan asked impatiently

Peter shrugged still in disbelief that he'd said he loved Claire out load

"Well I'm done waiting, come on" he said pulling his little brother along

"Where are we going?" Peter asked being pulled out of his daze

"To find your girl and my wife!"

"Nathan not so loud!"

"Oh Pete, grow some would you?!"

Peter was feeling a strange case of deva vu as he followed Nathan

Angela, Heidi and Claire came out of the room laughing and ran into Peter and Claire

"What are you boys doing up here?"

"We came to find you" Nathan answered

"Yeah you've been up here for almost on hour!" Peter added looking at his watch

Claire looked at him shocked checking her own watch

"Oh my god! We've got to go!"

She turned to Heidi and hugged her and she also hugged Angela!

Peter's face was a picture now Claire wished she had a camera!

As they pulled out of the driveway, Heidi screamed

"We'll see you later!"

Peter looked at Claire from the corner of his eye; he'd never seen her smile so much.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine…so did you get what you needed?" he asked looking at the bags in her hand

"Oh yeah" she smiled

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" she answered laughing

* * *

A.N – Hey guys I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long to update I've been pretty ill for a while so I'm really sorry I didn't realise it had bee so long since I updated!

Any way I hope you liked it i know it's sort I'm sorry but i figured it'd keep you going!

I'll try not to take so long next time :P

Please review!

Kayl

x


	19. Meow!

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

Peter sulked all the way home. When they arrived Claire ran into the bedroom and added her bags to the ones that contained her costume. 

"Peter are you gonna get ready first? Cause it'll take me a lot longer" She asked leaning against the doorframe

"Yeah sure I won't be long"

He walked passed her grabbed two bags from the bedroom and emerged from the bedroom shirtless and calmly entered the bathroom.

"Git!" Claire whispered to herself, she suddenly felt quite warm. She walked over to the couch grabbed the remote and made herself comfortable.

About quarter of an hour later Peter came out of the bathroom wearing a white vest top, black jeans and a long black coat. He had his hair slicked back and had a large scar down his face (A.N. Picture future Peter!)

"Peter?" Claire asked for several reasons. Firstly she wasn't sure of his costume, what was he suppose to be? Secondly why did he have a huge scar down his face? And finally wow! He looked good!

'_Focus Claire!' _she thought to herself

"It was Hiro and Ando's idea, I still couldn't think of what to go as so Ando had Isaac draw a photo of the Alternative future me and this is it!" he said smirking

She was still unsure, ok so her first question had been answered but her eyes couldn't leave that scar. If he was suppose to be an alternative future version of himself then why did he have the scar? What had happened?

"What's with the scar?" she asked snapping back into reality

"We didn't stop the bomb in the reality remember?"

"No I mean that's real! How did you do it?" she asked looking slightly worried, she knew Peter wouldn't have done anything too stupid but that scar looked very convincing

"It's an illusion Claire don't worry"

He could tell she still wasn't sure. He moved towards her taking her hand in his and holding it to his chest. As soon as he grabbed her hand Claire heart beat quickend, her heart was beating so loud that she wouldn't have been surprised if Peter could hear it.

"You want me to get rid of it till later?" he asked

She nodded. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her hand.

Peter closed his eyes and before she knew it the scar was gone. Claire smiled up at him. They stared at each other for a few moments. They unknowingly began to move towards each other and before they knew it only a few inches separated them. Just then Peter's phone began to ring.

"Oh for the love of God!!!" Peter sighed

Claire rested her forehead on Peter's chest laughing, Peter kissed her head and then answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Pete, its Nathan"

"Nathan what a surprise!"

Sensing this was going to get ugly Claire signalled to Peter she was going to get ready, Peter nodded

"What does that mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing. What can I do for you?"

Nathan began to talk to him about his next big party and what was going to happen and who was going to be there

"Nathan aren't you supposed to be getting ready for THIS party?"

"I am ready! I'm waiting for my lovely wife, which brings me back to my point!"

"What you've been saying has a point?" Peter smirked

"Hey!"

Ok sorry! What point Nathan?"

"Haven't you been listening? Everyone who's coming either has a wife or is engaged or at the very least is in a long term relationship!"

"Yeah so?"

"Well then there's you! You been pining over this woman for months and haven't made a move. So I'm really hoping you make one before my next party! I'm tried of press asking if there's someone in your life! I can't lie to them!"

It took Peter all of his willpower not to laugh his head of

"Nathan you're a politician! Of course you can lie!"

"Peter! You're missing the point…"

Nathan seemed to talk for hours

Peter stopped listening as soon as he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around to look at her. Peter's jaw fell open his eyes started from Claire's boots and slowly travelled all the way the her cat ears.

"Meow!" Claire said seductively

Peter dropped his phone.

* * *

A.N – Hey guys I'm soooooooo sorry once again it took so long to update I'm really sorry I didn't realise it had bee so long since I updated! 

I know it's a bit short but I had to leave it there to keep you hooked:)

Any way I hope you liked it

Please review!

Kayl

x


	20. Losing Control

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

"Wo…Wow" he finally managed to chock out

Claire giggled turning her face away from Peter to hide the blush that was creeping over it. The way she look in that costume made him glad he was standing behind the kitchen counter so that she couldn't see below his waist!

Peter snapped back into reality when he heard Nathan screaming through his phone that was now resting at his feet. He bent down to pick it up, his eyes never leaving Claire

"Nathan? Listen I'll speak to you at the party I really got to go" he said into the phone still in a slight daze and hung up before Nathan had the chance to complain.

"Claire you look…I mean…wow!" Claire once again giggled

'_Stage 1 complete!' _She smiled to herself

"Claire I…"

They both heard an alarm go off

"That's our buzzer!" she said running as fast as she could in her new boots to turn it off and grab her bags

"What?" he ask confused

"I set the clock to tell us when we need to go"

He just kept looking at her, her words not really making any sense to him

"Which means Peter go and get your present and lets go!"

That snapped him back down to earth, he ran into the bedroom grabbed his bags as Claire grabbed his keys and they were out of the door in record time.

It was about a 10 minute walk to Isaac's and it was only 5:30pm so they had a little time, so that they didn't have to rush, which probably was a good thing because in her new boots Claire only had one speed and the was slow! Claire wore a long black leather jacket that had been a gift form Peter for her last birthday, it was long enough to hide most of her costume so that they didn't earn too much attention walking down the street.

Peter being the gentleman he was carried both Claire's and his own gift in his right hand conveniently leaving his left hand free. Peter grabbed Claire's hand and held it tightly in his own. She looked up at him and smiled.

A few moments later they began to pass a gang on the corner of the street. They all threw catcalls at Claire to which she just glared. Peter tensed, before they could get passed half the gang had cut them off and the other half blocked their escape form behind.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you come with some real men!" one asked to which the others laughed.

Claire looked up at Peter whose grip on her hand had increased. His eyes had become glazed; Claire knew that look, Peter was loosing control! She tried to shake his arm to calm him down but that didn't help. She called his name but he could hear her. Peter's right hand, which contained the gifts, was now glowing red. Claire was terrified.

The next thing they knew the gang member which had spoken to Claire stumbled back holding his nose in agony, then he was on the floor holding his stomach and before Claire could gasp it almost seemed that the guy was pulled to his feet and was ran into a nearby wall head first! The rest of the gang grabbed their fallen member and ran.

Claire looked at Peter in shock only to find Peter staring at the guy with the same expression she had.

"Peter?" She got no answer

She tried again only louder

"Peter!" that got his attention he snapped his head around to look at her

"What did you do?" she asked not upset or annoyed, she was glad they were gone

"That wasn't me!" he responded still in shock

Claire looked at Peter in confusion

"No mate it was me!"

* * *

A.N – Cliffhanger!! Hehe

You guessed who it is? :P

Any way I hope you liked it

Please review!

Kayl

x


	21. You're her WHAT?

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character

Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes or any of the character. But I do own the plot.

"abc" – speech

'_abc'_ – thoughts

_**abc**_ – flashback

* * *

(**RECAP)**

"Peter!" that got his attention he snapped his head around to look at her

"What did you do?" she asked not upset or annoyed, she was glad they were gone

"That wasn't me!" he responded still in shock

"No mate it was me!"

(**END**)

They both turned to face the direction from where the voice came only to find nothing there. Claire was confused but Peter smiled recognising the voice

Before Claire knew it there was a man standing in front of her

"You need to control your temper friend!" he said to Peter he then turned to Claire

"You young lady want to watch what you wear in public!" Claire rolled her eyes now having an idea who the man before her was, the one and only Claude!

"God you sound like my father!" Claire muttered

Claude chuckled obviously knowing something she didn't

"Yes well, we'll talk about that later" Claire frowned not quite understanding at first until a light switch was turned on in her head, but before she could respond, Peter who had been equally shocked by what Claude had just reviled, looked at his watch grabbed them both turning all three invisible and teleported them straight to Isaac's.

They arrived with just a few moments to spare. Matt laughed when they arrived he looked at his watch

"Your lucky Pete!"

Claude laughed

"We ran into some trouble on the way down" Peter answered simply

Claire leaned up and whispered in his ear

"I'll be back in a bit ok?" Peter nodded understanding that she needed answers from Claude and she needed them now!

Claire dragged Claude who was standing to her right towards a room away from the party

Peter watched them leave and then turned to Matt and explained what had happened on there way here.

"So let me get this straight, you nearly lost control, then Claude came beat the crap out of this guy and then he said he was Claire father?"

"He didn't actually say it but he did in his own way you know?"

Matt rubbed his temple he was very confused

Meanwhile, Claude was explaining everything to Claire, about her mom, about him and the company and being Noah Bennett's partner. He told her that no one knew he was her father even him and that no one knew he had been with Meredith.

"She never told me she was pregnant, she hated my job I could never tell her what I was doing. So we felt it better to end it, I loved her too much to hurt her"

Claire was almost in tears.

"When we where sent to the apartment after the fire and they found you I was heart broken I figured she found someone else and was happy. They told us she died, I was heart broken, they gave you to Bennett and that was the last I saw of you."

He carried on not in much detail he didn't tell her it was Bennett that shot him, she didn't need to know that the man she called dad for 16 years tried to kill him. He just said that the company had him shot and they think that he's dead

"About a month ago when I was looking threw the old files I have, I came across a medical report for Meredith, it wasn't there before. And it said she was alive so I went looking I found her and she told me everything about what had happened and she told me that you had found her, and that you were mine."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Claire asked

It was Peter

"Sorry guys but he's almost here" Claire smiled at him

"Ok we'll be right there"

After he left Claude smiled

"You love him don't you?" Claire smiled and nodded

"For a long time"

"You know he feels the same right?" she laughed

"So everyone else tells me!"

Claude laughed too

As they stood to leave he grabbed her arm

"I know you still think of Bennett as your father the man raised you and if I do say so myself he finally done something right! But I'm here and I'm going to be sticking around if you need me. I don't know what kind of father I would have been to you back then, but I'd like to see what kind I could be now!"

"I'd like that too"

They didn't hug they weren't ready for that yet, it would take time. Claire stopped at the nearest mirror to check her face; she touched up her makeup, took off her coat and went to join the others.

* * *

A.N – Hey Guys!

I know there's not much 'Paire' in this chapter but I wanted to set a bit of history.

Any way I hope you liked it

Please review!

Kayl

x


	22. 10 More Seconds!

A.N. - Ok firstly OMG I can't believe its been so long since I've updated this story! But I lost my faith in Parie (I know a total sin) because the writers just seemed to mess it up even more (if possible) as the show went on. But lately I've been re-reading my fav Paire stories and felt the spark hit me again :D lol so this is my update for now I will add more ASAP :) xxx

* * *

She went to stand by Peter, she gave him a nudge with her shoulder to make her presence clear, but he already knew she was in the room. He grinned down at her and asked if she was ok. She answered with a smile.

"Wow Claire you look great!" they hear from behind them Claire turned and smile while Peter just glared.

"Thanks Isaac!" she said sweetly

Peter on the other hand straightened himself up to full height pulling Isaac's attention onto him and put his arm over Claire's shoulders protectively. Isaac laughed and Claire rolled her eyes.

'_MEN!' _

"Hey everyone" was heard as the Petrelli's entered the room which drew everyone's attention much to Claire's relief.

Nathan wore a suit and tie dressed as what he described as "The President" while Heidi wore a short blonde curly wig and a white dress she was Marilyn Monroe. Claire laughed when she saw Nathan.

"Nice costume!" she said sarcastically before turning her attention to the woman on his arm

"Heidi you look gorgeous!" She giggled and Nathan smirked at her

"You look great to Claire, So they fitted then" she said nodding to the cat ear sitting on Claire's head. Claire nodded in response.

"Nice costume Peter, umm what are you?" she asked confused by his appearance

"I'm me!" he laughed "Well alternitive reality me"

"What?" she repeated just as confused

He laughed again and pulled a sketch out of his pocket with showed a man dressed like Peter but Peter was missing something

"Pete what about the scar?" Nathan piped up to which Claire glared at him

"Oh I totally forgot" he replied but just before closing his eyes he was stopped by a certain blonde

"Do you have to?" she asked looking up at him with big pleading eyes. Even in 4inch heels she was still a lot shorter than him! He looked down at her losing him self in her eyes. They were lost in their moment until rudely interrupted

"Don't worry little kitty its not real" Nathan piped up to with Heidi hit his arm

"Ouch! What was that for?" Heidi rolled her eyes god he was clueless!

Peter returned his eyes to Claire who sill looked sad at the idea.

"I guess I could leav…." he began

"No you can't! I worked hard on that picture now put the scar on!" came a comment from behind Claire

"He's got a point Pete, its just a costume" Matt piped up

Peter's eyes hadn't left Claire's, she sighed in defeat

"Ok!" she looked down at her boots and Peter added his scar, when she looked up she gave a small smile and hugged Peter showing it was ok

'_Stupid Isaac!' _she muttered in her head to which Peter smiled and kissed her head

"Ok everyone Ando just text they're almost here" Matt said turning out the lights

Claire jumped when the lights went out and turned to face the general direction of the door. Peter felt her jump and pulled her back flush against his back, snaking his arms around her waist. She relaxed and leaned her head against his chest. Peter had never felt more alive than at that moment he leaned down and kissed her neck tenderly. Claire gasped lightly and turned her head towards him, she could feel his breath on her lips he was so close he nussled her nose with his she whispered "Peter I…"

"SURPRIES!" Everyone else screamed as the light flicked on but Peter and Claire where still locked in an almost perfect embrace, Peter sighed and peck a kiss on the tip of her nose and realised her. Much to Claire's disgust

'_10 more second, they couldn't wait 10 more fucking second!' _she screamed in her head. Peter laughed, grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the birthday boy.

* * *

A.N. - Yea i know its not brilliant but hope its ok

Kayl xx


	23. Can't Fight This Anymore

A.N - thanks to those who reviewed although not many did :)

Ok on woth the next chapater not long left now only 1 more chapter PLEASE REVIEW! I'm so close to 200 reviews its exciting :P hehe enjoy!

* * *

Claire put on a smile and hugged Hiro

"Happy Birthday Hiro!" Peter said hugging him also

"Thank you" he said giving a bow "Cheerleader Claire you look very nice"

Claire giggled "Thank you Hiro"

Hiro was captivated by the transformation of Isaac's attic. It didn't even resemble the same room. In the centre of the room hung a huge banner holding the words "Happy Birthday Hiro!" in blue. Red ribbon leading from the banner to each corner of the room. Multi coloured paper cranes hanging at different lengths from the ceiling. Painting's of the birthday boy himself, courtesy of Isaac hung on the wall. It was magical and Hiro thought it perfect.

"Ok Present time!" Matt shouted over everyone who were talking amongst themselves as Hiro explored his surroundings

"PRESENTS!" Hiro screamed running over to the table which supported his mound of gifts

Claire laughed and went to grab Peter's hand only to see Nathan pulling him away

"Nathan what now?" Peter demanded

"I wanna talk to you about this party I have coming up I did try on the phone but you hung up on me!" Nathan replied carelessly

"Yeah well I couldn't even think straight after what I'd just seem let alone listen to your crap" Peter said more to himself than to Nathan but Nathan still took offence.

"Hey I do not talk crap!"

"Nathan of course you do that's why you went into politics" Peter smirked

Nathan glared "Ok listen up I was thinking…"

"And I was thinking you've bugged us enough for one day" came a voice out of nowhere Peter turned around to see Claire standing there hands on hips like a woman on a mission

"Claire this is very important" Nathan argued

"Nathan trust me, nothing that comes out of your mouth is ever important" Peter snorted "now go and spend time with your wife and leave us alone!" she added tapping her foot impatiently

Nathan glared and sighed at the tiny blonde and whispered to Peter "I'll find you later"

If Peter hadn't have been in love with this goddess already he would have fallen head over heel right there and then. Smiling at her victory over the evil politician she skipped the remaining distance to Peter curled her finger around his and lead him to the table.

Hiro had already opened several presents by the time Claire has saved Peter. Hiro picked up Claire's gift and she bit her lip. '_I hope he likes it'_

Peter heard the nervousness in her voice and gave her hand a squeeze in comfort, her hand which had yet to leave his grip.

Hiro shook the box and his brow crinkled in confusion. The pretty blue paper now decorated the floor as he tore open the box. His eye's lit up like a 5year old on Christmas morning. He screamed in Japanese and ran over to Claire hugging her.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he kept repeating spinning her around

"Hiro put me down!" Claire said between giggles. He complied and bowed to her before running back to Ando showing him that he has an outfit for the convention.

Claire turned back to face Peter, who had gotten knocked out of the way by the crazy hero, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I think he liked it" she said before being knocked out of the way by Hiro now spinning Peter around. Claire was laughing so hard she was grabbing her sides in pain. When Peter was finally realised he confronted Claire.

"You found that funny?" he asked not able to keep a straight face when looking at her smile

"You….spin….your face…." was all Peter could make out between her laughing.

He smiled at her and just kept stairing at her as she began to calm down. He closed the gap between them as everyone turned there attention to the buffet table now that Hiro had demolitied his gifts. He tucked a stray piece of hair back behind her eyes as she finally stopped laughing and met his eyes.

She couldn't help smile when he looked at her like that, but little did she know everytime she smiled he fell in love with her a little more. He smiled back down at her and she blushed letting her eyes fall to her boots once more.

He frowned '_its now or never Petrelli!'_ he said to himself as he placed his index finger under her chin bringing her gaze back to his own. She met his eyes as he placed his hand at the side of her head stroking her cheek with his thumb, she closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch

"I can't fight this anymore Claire" he whispered

* * *

A.N - Mwahahaha :P hehe R+R

Kayl LeBeau xx


	24. Life Doesn't Get Much Better Than This!

**A.N. - Ok guys this is it! the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who review and carried on reading. I'm actually really sad to see it end! And a special thanks to :-**

**AZIdolfan**

**Nikki-4**

**aligroo**

**Serenity Lhane**

**tweety09**

**You guys kept me going when I came back and this chapter is dedicated to you hope you guys love it! xx  
**

**

* * *

(Recap)**

He frowned '_its now or never Petrelli!'_ he said to himself as he placed his index finger under her chin bringing her gaze back to his own. She met his eyes as he placed his hand at the side of her head stroking her cheek with his thumb, she closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch

"I can't fight this anymore Claire" he whispered

**(End)**

Claire looked up at him once more frowning slightly

Peter looked around before pulling her into the room she and Claude shared a while before.

"Cant fight what?" she asked as he closed the door behind him and walked over to her

"This! Us! All these feelings I have for you, it's too damn hard" he revealed resting his head back against the door.

Claire's head was spinning was it finally going to happen?

"I should have told you everyday from the second I saw you in that hallway in Texas"

He said pouring his soul into his words with all the feeling and passion he's held back for so long.

"Told me what Peter?" Claire asked timidly hoping Heidi and Angela were right

"I love you"

Claire realised the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and couldn't hold back her smile and longer the man of her dreams had just confessed his love for her she was on cloud 9!

"Oh Peter!" she managed to say while tears filled her eyes "I love you too"

Peter walked towards Claire slowly, as he got closer he began to feel nervous like it was his first kiss in high school. He felt his arms go shaky so he rested them on her waist to steady himself. Claire gulped and put her hands on Peter forearms and ran them up to his shoulders as she looked up to meet his gaze. Peter dipped his head to catch her lips

"Pete? You in here?"

Peter's eyes widened, he dropped one arm from Claire's waist and turned to face Nathan

Nathan could see by the look his little brother was giving him that his timing couldn't be worse!

"Nathan listen carefully, I. Don't. Care! I don't care what you want! And I don't care why you're here, but you WILL turn around and leave this room NOW!"

"But Pete…!"

"Nathan, NO"

Peter raised his hand and Nathan went flying backwards and landed over the threshold of the door.

"But.." Nathan protested

"NO" Peter shouted once more as he waved his hand again, this time the door slammed shut he flicked it again and the door locked.

Matt and Isaac who had witnessed the incident helped Nathan, who was still sitting on the floor outside, to his feet and everyone else joined them.

"He just threw me out of the room!" Nathan stated quite shocked by the whole ordeal

"Why?" asked Heidi as she dusted her husband off

"Well, your husband has bad timing!" Isaac said

"You mean they..?" she asked pointing at the door

Matt nodded

"Well its about time!" said a voice from the door which they all recognised

"Niki! When did you all get back?" asked Matt who went to hug her

"About half an hour ago and as Micah kept bugging us about missing the party we came back early. so they're actually.."

"As far as we know!"

"Well with a little help we could know for sure" Niki smirked at D.L

**Inside**

Claire couldn't help but laugh at what Peter had done

"What?" he asked smiling

"How long have you actually wanted to do that Peter Petrelli?"

"Almost as long as I've wanted to do this"

He rested his hand back on her waist. He wasn't wasting anymore time, he dipped his and captured her lips, he was finally kissing her. Kissing his Claire. As Peter deepened the kiss Claire did not object, gripping the hair at the base of his neck, pushing up on her tip toes to try and get closer to him. Peter moved one hand to cup her face and slid the other around to rest in the small of her back. Peter eventually broke away cursing his lungs for needing air.

As they did brake apart they heard a sound from behind them which sounded like an 'awww' they snapped their heads around and sure enough D.L, Niki, Matt, Hiro, Ando, Isaac, Heidi, Nathan and even Claude were half phased through the wall. Claire giggled turning red and burying her head in Peter's shoulder.

"Well it took you long enough!" D.L shouted

"Well done Pete!" said Matt

Just before they all phased back through the wall D.L added

"Oh and Peter, we'll have to have a talk about your intentions with our Claire"

"Your Claire? No, no, no she MY Claire" Peter said smiling down at her

As he moved to kiss her again he turned them both invisible, and they disappeared from sight, reappearing back at Peter's apartment.

When they broke the kiss Claire closed her eyes savouring every thought of every moment they had just shared and couldn't stop herself from ginning. When she opened her eyes she saw her smile reflected on Peter's face.

"Is this real?" she asked

"Yes" he laughed

"How do I know? I could close my eyes and wake up back in my bed in Niki's the morning after our fight and all this could be a dream like those stupid endings to TV shows!"

He laughed harder and captured her lips again, god he loved her! She was like his new oxygen, he couldn't live without her. He broke away from her mouth and caught her gaze again

"That proof enough?"

"Oh yeah" she giggled "that's better than any dream I've ever had" she smirked

"Well its gonna get better" he smirked in return scooping her up in his arms bridal style and leading her to his bed room

"I love you Claire"

"I love you to my Peter" she said placing her head on his shoulder as he carried her

"Hmmm I like the sound of that, say it again?" he asked her tenderly

She lifted her head and whispered right into his ear "MY Peter"

He smiled caught her mouth with his as he entered his room and kick the door shut behind him.

'_Life doesn't get much better than this'

* * *

_**A.N. - Ok guys that is it! thanks again and please review XD**

**Kayl xxxx  
**


End file.
